<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ti, os teus e o que tu tens by amiraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121087">A ti, os teus e o que tu tens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraa/pseuds/amiraa'>amiraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Portuguese, Romance, cotidiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraa/pseuds/amiraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Keiji e Koutarou compartilham coisas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ti, os teus e o que tu tens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keiji acordou, e como de costume, ele tateou o ar, à procura da pequena cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama, onde guardava seus óculos. Entretanto, dessa vez, sua mão esbarrou apenas do despertador e seus livros. Não encontrando seus óculos.</p>
<p>Com os olhos fechados por conta do sono que ainda o dominava, sentou-se na cama. Ficou ali, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, tentado a voltar a deitar. </p>
<p>Sentiu então o cheiro de café quentinho, assim como as torradas recém feitas. Respirou fundo, deixando as fragrâncias do café da manhã o invadir. Keiji abriu então os olhos, sorrindo.</p>
<p>Com os pés descalços, ele caminhou sobre o chão gelado até a cozinha. Do corredor, ele conseguia escutar o cantarolar de seu amado.</p>
<p>Ao chegar no cômodo, ele ficou encostando no batente da porta, os braços cruzados; Observando.</p>
<p>Koutarou mexia os ovos, no mesmo ritmo que remexia os quadris. Keiji não conseguiu identificar a música que ele estava assobiando, mas o que quer que fosse, conseguia transmitir o bom humor dele.</p>
<p>Keiji foi até ele, abraçando-o. Circulando sua cintura com os braços, seu peito em suas costas largas.</p>
<p>— O café já tá pronto? — pergunta ele. Koutarou ri.</p>
<p>— Bom dia pra você também — diz ele, desligando o fogo, girando sobre os calcanhares para virar na direção do amado. Foi quando Keiji viu, sobre sua testa, no meio do cabelo com fios bicolores, seus óculos. </p>
<p>— Eu já te falei pra não pegar meus óculos, preciso deles ao acordar — Keiji resmungou, esticando os braços para pegá-los, mas Koutarou se esquivou. </p>
<p>— Mas minhas selfies matinais ficam melhores com ele — responde ele, descendo os óculos para que ficassem posicionados no seu nariz. Ele piscou os olhos ao enxergar através das lentes grossas. — Credo, amor, você é muito cego.</p>
<p>—  Por isso mesmo eu preciso deles — Keiji tentou pegá-los novamente, mas Koutarou não facilitava. — Se quer um apenas por estilo, compre armações sem lentes de grau.</p>
<p>— Por que eu faria isso se tenho belos óculos bem aqui? — diz ele, apontando para seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Porque esses óculos são meus, não seus.</p>
<p>— Mas tudo que é seu é meu, assim como tudo que é meu é seu. — Koutarou respondeu, simplista. Ele sorriu. — Por exemplo, de quem é esse moletom que você está usando?</p>
<p>Keiji olhou para baixo, para seu corpo. Não lembrou de tirar seu pijama do varal ontem à noite, então dormiu com a primeira coisa que tirou do armário; O que acabou sendo um dos casados de Koutarou. E o favorito dele.</p>
<p>Por ser um tamanho maior que o seu, era extremamente confortável. Os tons e até mesmo a estampa eram do agrado de Keiji. A verdade era que ele adorava usar as roupas de Koutarou quando estava relaxado em casa.</p>
<p>— Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra —  disse ele, e em um gesto rápido ele conseguiu pegar seus óculos, os colocando, podendo assim visualizar o amado devidamente. — Agora sim. Bom dia.</p>
<p>Koutarou riu, o abraçando. E em um surto de euforia ele suspendeu Keiji, pela cintura, o deixando no balcão da cozinha. Desceu suas mãos até as coxas, abrindo suas pernas, ficando ali no meio. Não conseguindo para de sorrir.</p>
<p>— O que foi? — Keiji perguntou, percebendo que o outro não parava de olhar para ele.</p>
<p>— Tudo que é seu é meu, e o que é meu é seu — repetiu, pegando a mão esquerda de Keiji, beijando a aliança em seu dedo anelar —, foi isso que eu prometi a você naquele dia. </p>
<p>Entrelaçou seus dedos, deixando as alianças uma ao lado da outra. Keiji juntou suas testas, sorrindo, lembrando-se do dia em que ele se tornou Bokuto Keiji.</p>
<p>— A ti, os teus e o que tu tens — sussurrou ele, lembrando-se de seus votos de casamento. A promessa de que protegeria e cuidaria muito bem. — Mas falamos nada sobre dividir óculos!</p>
<p>Koutarou inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Ele se afastou, não sem antes deixar um beijo carinhosos sobre a testa do amante. </p>
<p>— Vamos — chamou, o ajudando o descer do balcão. — Vamos tomar café da manhã.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>